A Siren Not a Sorcerer
by cristina reid
Summary: What if Merlin wanted to get revenge on Uther for Balinor's death and wasn't so kind? What if he had a group of powerful witches behind him? What if Arthur fell flat on his face in love with the evil siren? Well, thats the whole point of a siren, right? To make someone fall in love with you? So how does Arthur know his feelings are real? MERTHUR SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Song: Fairy Night Song by (I can't find the artist, but if you look on youtube...it really is a beautiful song)

chapter1

"Balinor Emrys! You have been charged with treason on the crime of sorcery and witchcraft! You will pay with your life for your sins. What have you to say for yourself?"

The man with the noose around his neck stared into the crowd at his below waiting for the abomination to fall to his death. Balinor's dark brown eyes looked up at the balcony where Uther Pendragon stood with a look a hatred.

"It is you, Uther Pendragon who will pay for your sins!" He yelled back.

Uther's brows narrowed as he stared down his nose at the sorcerer in the middle of the square.

"You have betray not only your friends but your kingdom as well, with your hatred and your lies!"

Murmurs went low through the crowd, wonders of what the evil sorcerer spoke about.

"You may kill me, Uther Pendragon, but you will not be able to stop the ones who will revenge me. The ones we call," The crowd stared impatiently when Balinor stopped for a heart wrenching few seconds. "Siren."

Uther's mouth slightly open in worry. He'd never heard of a Siren before. What, is it some kind of more powerful sorcerer?

Balinor's eyes trailed towards the blond beauty beside Uther and smiled kindly. "Because of your husband's evil ways, your child will be the first to fall." With that, he shut his eyes slowly, the smile still plastered on his lips even though death was a second away, because he knew he'd left Uther Pendragon in worry with questions. The main one being, "What is a Siren?"

The crowd gasped as the body fell and hung loose.

XOXOXOXO

"Oooooo ooooooo!"

Royal-blue eyes rolled and turned around staring angrily. "Gwaine!" A angry whisper.

The young man shrugged. "What? It's dark and spooky." He sighed when the blond stared angrily. "We've been out here for two days." He whined.

Prince Arthur shook his head and turned back around aiming his bow and arrow once more at the beast in front of him. Well, beast wasn't the word used for such beauty as a unicorn.

The blond prince's brows narrowed and a smile plastered his lips as he found the perfect shot. Just as he was about to let the arrow loose, a sound hit his ears. A beautiful sound.

Soft music playing.

Arthur's features softened and he slowly lowered his bow.

_*Sounds of the forest in sweet harmony*_  
_*We give the gift of our song to the faery*_  
_*Dancing a spiral we sing unaware*_  
_*The faery night wings our song fill the air*_

Gwaine stared wide-eyed into the air and above the trees. "What is that?" He whispered warily.

"Sh!" Arthur whispered angry. His eyes trailed around the dark woods.

_*Our songs in the night as we dance round the flame*_  
_*The fairy nightsongs are never the same*_

Arthur pointed in front of him and walked forward. His knights following closely behind, since the soft music seemed to lure the unicorn towards the soft sound.

The three men walked through some very green bushes. Too green, Arthur thought. The woods were after all, wet from the rain which poured all day.

_*The words from our lips as we sing for the night*_  
_*Impart to the fay our hearts truest sight*_

The bushes led the men to an opening that had the young prince and his fellow knights gasping in awe. In the middle of the opening was a tall statue, possibly a hundred feet high. While it is true the statue was amazing, it was not what caught the prince's attention. What caught the young blond's attention was what was at the statues feet. A group of women in white dresses dancing and twirling around a small flame. And beyond the women he could just make out another person playing a harp to the women's song.

Arthur took cautious steps forward trying to make out a better view of the extra person who seemed to catch his attention more than the women did. Because of his curiosity Arthur didn't notice the hard tug Gwaine and Lancelot tried to hold on him. The other two men stood stunned when the prince didn't even need to struggle to get loose from the two.

_*Dancing a spiral we sing unaware*_  
_*On faery nightwings our songs fill the air*_  
_*Making a circle of magic and light*_  
_*Watched silently by the fay of the night_*

Arthur's eyes glued to the object in question we he got a perfect view of a young man sitting crossed legged on the statue as he played with sad eyes.

_*The songs in the n-*_

There were suddenly screams and screeches and the women in white ran towards the young man at the statue crying desperately in whispers.

_ "It's a man, Merlin!"_

_"They've come to take us!"_

_"Merlin, help!"_

_"There's more than one."_ One whispered.

Arthur stopped in his tracks allowing his men to catch up to him, now leaving all three to stare worriedly and confused as the women used the small boy to shield themselves, bringing their legs up to shield too.

The young man's brows narrowed lightly and he slowly stood up gently handing his harp to one of the women, a beautiful burnet with long dark hair and eyes that matched the morning sky. His sea-blue eyes trailed up to meet the blond's.

"No have no business here. Leave, or you'll suffer my wrath."

Arthur's face softened to something more like amuse. This tiny shrimp of a boy couldn't hurt an ant. "Your... _wrath_?" Arthur repeated in a laugh.

The boy's eyes darkened.

"Arthur?" Gwaine called worriedly as his eyes trailed around the dark wood. It was odd that this group of women and one boy would be alone in such parts. There were only one kind of person who'd choose to stray in such parts. "Arthur!"

"Hush." The blond said then walked towards the boy.

The women gasped and started to get up to run.

The boy glanced back. "Calm, my loves." He said low and kindly.

Arthur's brows narrowed as the women seemed to obey immediately and sat back down. "What did you do to them?" Arthur asked nervously.

The boy tilted his head slight a small smile on his lips. "What makes you think I've done something?"

Arthur eyed the women. "They may be only women but they could take you apart."

Merlin's lips lined. "_Only_ women? What does them being women have to do with anything?"

Arthur chuckled. "They can't take care of themselves I understand that, but why would they want you t-"

"They are _women_, Arthur Pendragon, not invalids. They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. They just need me because they trust me."

Arthur's smile slowly faded. "Y-you know who I am?"

The boy turned around and walked towards one woman who was whimpering and crying. He brought his hand to one who had yellow eyes and red hair. He kissed her head. "Don't worry, loves. They can't hurt you." He turned back to the men. "They don't like men, so leave."

Arthur frowned confused. "Are you telling me that you are a woman?"

"I am the _exception_."

Arthur's brows narrowed in more confusion. "What are y-"

"Leave!" The boy's eyes glowed gold in his anger.

Arthur gasped and pulled out his sword. "A sorcerer!"

The boy's body shook in anger.

"Merlin, no!"

The boy quickly calmed when a woman touched his arm. He looked towards the woman with dark hair and blue eyes.

"_The time will calm when the men who did us wrong will pay, but to use magic darkly isn't the way. The one with power will over rule and the ones who wronged us will bow bringing us jewels_." She recited.

Merlin's face softened and he smiled. "Morgana, love."

The woman nodded with a knowing smile. "You promised us." She whispered. Then leaned into his ear so only he could hear. "You owe me a crown and The Sisters of Sacrifice some sparkling diamonds."

Merlin smiled as his eyes never left Arthur's worried face. "He quivers where he stands."

The woman, Morgana, leaned on his shoulder and turned with a smile on her lips. "He's just a boy, Merlin. You are the more powerful one."

Merlin hummed. His eyes suddenly glowed gold again. "I will give you one hour to leave our home. If you are here when I return, I will use force."

With that, Merlin and Morgana disappeared into thin air a second before the rest of the women disappeared.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Merlin sat on a rock near a waterfall as his girls washed, he made sure to have his back to them to give them privacy. He rang his fingers across the harp in his hand playing gentle notes as he listened to Morgana helping the others lay their wet clothes to dry while they washed.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up to see the yellow eyed beautiful girl from earlier. She had a perfect round face with slightly puffy cheeks, and her red dripping wet hair reached just bellow her bottom. Merlin smiled and scoot to the side leaving space for the girl.

"Sit Celia."

The girl obeyed happily and bounced next to Merlin, she lay her head on his shoulder and he smiled more bringing his hand to her head.

"They left thanks to you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "I promised I would take care of you, didn't I?"

Celia lifted her head and nodded. "I was so scared when they came."

"I know." Merlin said low.

"I'm glad you didn't leave me like everybody else has." She whispered.

Merlin hummed and nodded. "I stick up for those who can't fight for themselves."

Celia looked up at the dark sky and pointed at the moon. "Wouldn't it be great if people could live in the stars?"

Merlin laughed low and kind. "Yes, Celia."

Leave it to a 14-year-old sweetheart to say something sweet and child-like when worry should be in the air. Merlin was worried Arthur would come back with his men to come and try to take the girls. After all, they were men, and although Merlin didn't believe in men being total jerks all the time, he knew that most of them were.

At least, the men the girls he looked after knew were total asses. Starting with the baby, that would be Celia. Her mother was taken too early from the girl's life. Murdered by a tyrant who believe magic shouldn't live. Celia was forced to live with her father after her mother's death. A father who beat and took advantage of his daughter in a way no man should take his child. When Merlin found the young girl, she was beaten almost to death and had her virtue stolen. Her virtue but not her kindness and her childish ways. Celia was the one who got into the most trouble from all the women Merlin looked after.

But he didn't mind. All girls at some age find it fun to act up, but sooner or later they grow out of it.

Merlin stopped playing his harp and stood up. "Time for bed."

"Ooh!" She whined.

"Come on." Merlin grabbed her hand and walked her towards the statue where hidden under the statues legs were a ladder leading up. Merlin let Celia climb first then went up after her. When he reached the top, Merlin saw the girl already getting into bed.

I know what you're thinking, what kind of bed could they have living in a forest? Well, what grows in a forest? That's right, trees, and Merlin had used his magic to make perfect beds out of logs and leaves. He then used his magic again to find silk worms and dead animals to make blankets for each of them, and when he snuck walks through town, Merlin would find gowns hanging from the castle balcony and easily made wind blow the gowns down to him. The gowns barely fit his girls so he again used his magic to cut and remake the gowns.

Only with this he needed some help from Morgana. She was a woman after all and knew what girls like on their clothing, and she knew where to add the... assets.

Hey, Merlin was powerfully strong and kind, but he wasn't perfect.

"Merlin?"

The young man looked at Celia.

"Will you stay until I sleep?"

Merlin smiled kindly and nodded. "I wasn't going to leave." He walked over to the bed and lay down beside the girl he'd just met months ago who'd easily opened up to him. "Sleep now."

Celia obeyed instantly.

Morgana looked up at the large statues eyes where she knew the beds were, and smiled knowing what was going on. Celia would be asleep within minutes thanks to Merlin's kind heart.

XOXOXOXO

"Ah! Arthur! How was your hunt? Did you find anything?" The king sat comfortably in his throan as he stared down at a scroll in his hand.

Arthur squinted un-sure. "Find anything, as in a beast, no. Find anything of interest, yes."

Uther handed the scroll over to a knight. "The celebration will be tomorrow morning." He stared back at his son confused, not noticing when the knight bowed then left. "What are you on about?"

Arthur blinked confused, as some thoughts blast through his head about the young man they'd met. The pale-white beauty with the sea-blue eyes and the raven-dark hair. Full pale-pink and pouty lips... Arthur cleared his throat.

"I... we may have found a group of sorcerers."

Uther froze where he sat then every slowly and cautiously stood up. "Sorcerers? In my kingdom?"

Arthur shook his head. "They were in the woods, just inside the Forest of Shadows."

Uther's brows narrowed in anger. "Gather a group of knights, we will catch these sorcerers."

Arthur blinked and watched listened as Uther's walked past him towards the throan room doors. Arthur quickly turned towards the king. "Why?"

Uther stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back to his son in shock.

"They've done us no harm. They don't even come into town."

"All sorcerers are evil foul creatures Arthur. You should know that by now."

Arthur shook his head. "You've no proof that this boy and these women have harmed anyone with magic!" He said desperately. He blinked confused when he realized what escaped his mouth.

"Am I to understand that you are protecting these..." The king trailed as he now realized what his son had explained. "The sorcerer is just a boy and some women?"

Arthur opened his mouth but nothing escaped his lips.

Uther chuckled coldly. "Well, they won't be much of a threat now will they?" With that, he turned and left the throan room.

Arthur brought his hand to his forehead when he felt a headache coming.

"What was that?" Gwaine asked confused.

The prince shook his head even more confused than his friend.

Lancelot stood frowning. "You are protecting a sorcerer, not to mention one that threatened you."

Arthur exhaled angrily. "The only reason he threatened us was because we invaded his home. _His _home where he had those girls hidden for some reason." He shook his head angrily. "If my father goes in there I'm afraid he _will_ attack this time."

Gwaine stared confused.

Arthur looked at his two friends. "He was about to attack was because he thought we meant harm to the girls. He protects them. I'm still confused about why though."

Lancelot nodded. "And... you are planning something against your father." He stated knowingly.

Arthur eyed the knight. "You know me too well." He walked towards the doors. "Heres what we do. We're going to need to sneak out before my father does." He explained as they walked towards his chambers.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin sat in his bed as he looked at the harp in his hands, his fingers gently running through the strings and playing gentle low notes. The girls had gone to sleep a while ago, but again like so many nights Merlin was sleepless. Thoughts of his only family running through his head, quickly replaced by anger.

Who the hell did Arthur think he was? He may be the prince but that gave him no right to invade their home and scare Merlin's girls the way he did. Celia, who was 14 and the youngest cried when she saw the men. Angel, who was 16, gasped a few times in her sleep for the past hour.

Aqua, who was 17, didn't fall asleep until Merlin put an enchantment around their home, which made Merlin smile because he would think Celia would be the more suspicious one. Fina, was the second 17-year-old who was the more obedient one. She did everything Merlin told her and made a vow to love him forever. Merlin never knew why, he just figured she had a crush on him.

Then there was Morgana, the 19-year-old beauty. Merlin really liked her. She had this darkness going which she used to try to hide her kindness. Merlin never knew why either but he tried to convince her once that she shouldn't pretend to like people, then they would like her better. She commented with, "I pretend to like you, but you still love me."

Merlin laughed at that he could tell she was joking after all. His girls could never tell a lie to him.

Morgana was the one woman no one would understand besides Merlin. He knew that she trusted no one because her mother lied to her about who was her was. When he asked her if she knew who he was and insisted they could find him, Morgana refused and only replied with, "He's a bastard. I don't want to know him."

Merlin agreed to never speak of the bastard again.

Then there was Druida, the 25-year-old, she was the only one older than Merlin. At age 16, her parents forced her to marry so they could earn some money for their tiny house which the king threatened to take. Druida reluctantly agreed. Within months of the marriage, the man started beating her almost everyday. Years after that, when she found she was with child she tried to run to protect her baby.

Merlin sighed low and looked towards the women's empty bed. He slowly stood and walked towards the statues eyes which they used as windows. He sighed again when he saw the woman at the feet of the statue, like every night.

Merlin blinked sadly and went after her. When he reached the statues feet he could hear Druida humming a familiar lullaby. She told him it was what she sang to her unborn baby before she ran, and when Celia came, Druida took it upon herself to comfort the young girl from her nightmares by sharing the song she never shared with anyone else.

"Druida?" Merlin called low.

The woman stopped humming to herself and looked down at the very green grass under her bare toes.

Merlin walked over and gently sat down next to the blond-hair green-eyed beauty, and lay his harp on his other side.

"You can't sleep." She said low and loving. Her voice sounded way younger than it should and her pale skin made her look younger than she actually was.

"Neither can you." Merlin pushed a curly blond hair behind her ear.

"I was just checking if his spirit was here." She whispered as she looked up at the dark sky.

Merlin looked down at her swinging feet. Everything the woman did made her look younger. Maybe it was because of the fact they took so much from her at such a young age, the woman missed her childhood life.

"Where ever your baby is, I'm sure he's safe." Merlin assured kindly.

Druida nodded slowly.

"Just like my parents." Merlin said, looking up at the sky too.

Druida looked back down at him. "We've both lost someone we love and never had a chance to meet."

Merlin nodded in agreement. And when he waited a few long seconds for Druida to finish, Merlin frowned and looked back at her to see the woman looking back at the sky.

"And?" He said confused.

Druida looked back at Merlin just as confused. "And what?"

"You didn't finish what you were saying." He pointed out.

"Yes I did. I was just... _saying_." She sucked in her lips trying to hold back her laughter, it didn't work as both broke out in laughter.

The two were laughing so hard, they were too busy to realize the hard wind blowing until Druida's hair literally blew in all directions. The woman had to shut her eyes when dust and leaves started flying.

Merlin's smile faded and he slowly stood up looking directly towards the woods. He concentrated hard on the spot in front of him and his blue eyes suddenly turned golden, resulting in his vision being able to see hundreds of yards away. They passed through trees and bushes until he saw what he was looking for. Merlin blinked and his eyes turned their natural sea-blue.

"Druida, go."

"What is it?" The woman asked worriedly.

Merlin looked at her. "They're back."

The woman's eyes widen in fright.

"Go!" Merlin ordered shooing her with his hand.

She made a half turn before grabbing Merlin's arm. "Be careful." She said low.

Merlin nodded once.

"Hey!"

Merlin turned back around to see Arthur and his same two men running towards them. Merlin's palm shot out and faced them.

"Stop where you are!"

Arthur slip on his feet and froze where he stood with his hands in the air. Gwaine and Lance right behind him.

"What did I tell you about coming back?" Merlin snarled angrily as he used his other hand to pull Druida behind him in protection.

Arthur stood with his hands in the air. "Before you attack..." He said low and cautiously. "We didn't come here to fight. We came here to warn you."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "What are you talking about?" He said warily.

Arthur gulped loud. "My father knows where you are. He planned an attack and will be here in about an hour or less."

Merlin stared with even more anger. "You led him to us!"

Arthur shook his head desperately. "No! No... I... I only told him where you were. H-he already knows this place."

Merlin shook his head in more anger and his face contorted to pure disgust. "We've lived in peace for many years." He hissed. "You come here bringing war and suddenly want us to accept your _sudden kindness_?" He said sarcastically.

Arthur stared hurt by the words.

"I should kill you right now." As he spoke Merlin felt Druida desperately pulling at his arm.

"We need to run." She whimpered.

Merlin nodded and glanced at her behind him. "Wake the others. Tell them we have 6 minutes no more than that."

Druida nodded and turned, her light feet looking like they're running on thin air as she ran making her white dress flutter.

Arthur watched as the woman inside the statue. "You live in there?"

"We have no where else." Merlin said darkly.

"Then you may not have to leave!" Arthur cried. "Just... stay in there, the king and his men will never find you!"

Merlin shook his head angrily and raised his palm again to face the threat in his home. "You've brought danger and war to our peaceful home. You have one minute to convince me not to kill you."

"Merlin! Merlin, they're almost ready!" Druida yelled from the bottom of the statues feet. She took two steps to run to Merlin and that was when she felt the sharp pain. She froze in unbelievable shock then looked down at her chest and gasped.

Merlin stared wide-eyed as the woman's body fell limp like a puppet on strings.

"_Nooooo_!"

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Merlin's heart beat against his rib cage as he ran towards Druida, the prince and his two knights suddenly blown away from his thoughts. Merlin dropped to his knees breathless and turned the woman so she was laying on his lap.

"Druida?" His voice cracked with anger as sad tears ran down his cheeks.

The woman's chest quickly rose and fell while she gasped in pain and dug her nails inside Merlin's arm. Merlin sniffled and looked at the arrow sticking out of Druida's chest. His tears fell down even more.

"It struck your heart." He said low then brought a shaky worried hand to the arrow. "I can pull it out-"

"Merlin..." She gasped.

"I can fix the wound once the arrows out." Merlin said even more desperately. "I promise, I'll make you better."

Druida grabbed the hand holding the arrow. "Don't."

Merlin stared in confusion and even more sadness. "What?" He rasped. He shook his head worriedly as the woman spoke.

"If you fix me, chances are one of the sisters would take my place."

"No." Merlin shook his head harder.

"Or even you."

"I don't care! Better me than you!"

Druida exhaled a painful breath and shut her eyes and gently. "No it isn't." She whispered. "They need you." She gulped loud and dry. "You can take care of them, I can't."

"Druida..."

"Merlin," She held on tighter to his arm. "I want this. I want to see my baby."

Merlin's mouth open in sudden realization.

"Merlin..." She hissed at the sudden jolt of stronger pain in her chest.  
"Druida?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Merlin blinked and nodded making his tears fall quicker.

"I would have named him Merlin." Druida whispered in her last breath before shutting her eyes in peaceful sleep.

Merlin brought his hand to the woman's face brushing back the hair from her forehead. "Druida?" He called low, but received no answer.

Merlin's brows narrowed in sudden anger, his chest rose and fell in more anger as he heard the sound of men and horse hooves. He looked up to see Morgana, Aqua, Celia and Fina staring with sad eyes. Well, Morgana stared more with anger.

Merlin gently lay Druida's body on the cold grass and slowly stood up then turned towards where the men stood upon their horses. He had one quick glance at Arthur to see the blond staring at the dead woman's body with what seemed like sadness. _That look won't fool me_. Merlin thought. His eyes trailed to the man with the crown on his head and Merlin felt more than anger, he felt hatred.

Uther stared with an unreadable expression. But Merlin didn't need looks to read what was in people's hearts, he knew Uther was full of hatred for anyone who was different.

"You have 30 seconds, sorcerer. Give yourself up and the women won't get hurt." Once the words left Uther's mouth, Merlin heard screams and he spun around to see the girls being split up, each held by two men. Merlin's stared wide-eyed at each then looked towards Morgana. When he saw the woman's face, Merlin knew she was trying to use magic. He spun back around.

"Let them go! They have no power!" He quickly lied, hoping Morgana would get the hint to not use her powers. If Uther didn't know, Merlin saw no reason in bringing more danger to the girls. He knew Uther would treat the girls with much hate if he knew Merlin was teaching them magic so they could protect themselves in case the need should come and Merlin wasn't around.

"Give yourself up!" Uther hissed dangerously with hatred and disgust.

"Let them go!"

Uther's brows narrowed and he snapped his fingers. Again, Merlin heard screams behind him and he turned to see Celia being man handled by some huge man compared to her tiny 14-year-old 80 pound girl.

Merlin raised his palm to face the man. "Put her down." He snarled low.

The man only smiled wickedly and continued walking towards Uther. Merlin let all his anger out and a blast of energy flew from his hand and straight towards the man whose smile quickly faded a second before the energy hit him making him explode and turn to nothing but ash. Celia yelped when she fell on the floor on her back and she looked towards Merlin in shock.

Merlin spun back towards the king.

Uther stared shocked at his dead knight.

"I am the one warning you, Uther Pendragon. You have one minute to leave or you..." His eyes trailed to Arthur and he slowly raised his hand towards his new target. "Your prince will be next."

Arthur stared in more shock than everybody around them as Gwaine and Lance quickly shielded him.

"Merlin!"

The boy quickly turned at Morgana's distressed call, and it was to see himself being surrounded by Uther's knights from every corner. Merlin pulled his hand away from targeting Arthur and faced it towards the knight closest to him, sending out the same blast of energy and sending the knight flying across the open woods. He turned to another and sent another blast of energy making another knight turn to ash.

"Merlin, look out!" He heard Celia call, and just when he turned he saw dozens of arrows flying towards him. At that very moment Morgana turned and sent a punch to the man's face who was holding her. The other girls all started struggling with the men holding them when they realized the distraction.

Merlin sent blast after blast of energy from his palm, turning the arrows to ash. He realized that the girls were loose from the captures and called for them. Morgana was the last to reach him as she stood behind to help Celia to her feet.

Merlin's eyes glowed the brightest gold and the ground begin to shake making the horses rear and making Uther fall off his. Wind blasted around the woods making everyone's hair fly and their feet actually slide on across the grass a few centimiters.

There was an explosion combined with a blast of light which made the two royals and the knights cover their faces.

When the light lowered and the wind faltered the men removed their arms from their faces and looked around confused at the empty spot where the sorcerer was with the women. They also noticed how the dead woman's body was also gone.

Gwaine exhaled a breath. "They're gone." He gave a small laugh and looked at Lancelot who stared wide-eyed.

"That boy did all that." He said in shock.

Gwaine laughed and looked behind him. "Ar..." The knight's brows narrowed when he saw the spot empty. "Arthur?"

Lance looked around too and saw the prince was missing. "We have a problem." The man said with more worry.

"Uh... we have two problems." Gwaine corrected.

Lancelot looked at the other knight to see Gwaine pointing at the ground. "The king is missing too."

The knights all stood in silence and shock. What were they to do with no king and no one to take the king's place? Most of all, what happened to the king and prince they had?

"We have to get back to Camelot." Lancelot said. "We need to make sure the people don't find out we're defenceless."

"And who made you head knight?"

Lance looked at Leon who was walking up to him.

"I have been with Uther way longer than you have." Leon said dangerously. "I am head knight."

Lance shook his head. "I am only suggesting we make sure the kingdom stays safe while we look for our crown."

"And I am only warning you. Let me handle the issue or there will be consequences if the king and prince do not show up if you ruin our only chances of keeping the kingdom safe.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gwaine stood on between the two. "We have many options, but fighting isn't one of them. That's exactly what will happen if Camelot finds we are missing a king. Now, Uther never pointed anyone head knight, but I do agree we have to go and make sure the kingdom stays safe."

"Of course you would agree with your boyfriend."

Lance exhaled an exasperated breath.

Gwaine let out a chuckle. "Trust me, if we were that close you would noticed. But you do have to realize it is exactly what the king would want. If he had no one else in line after him he would want us to make sure the kingdom stays safe."

"Gwaine is right. Uther would not want danger to fall on Camelot." Another stated and walked next to the knight.

Leon looked around at the other knights who were mumbling and nodding amongst each other.

"Fine." Leon breathed. "Now can anyone remind me, how are we supposed to get back to Camelot with no horses?"

The knights looked around in confusion, completing forgetting about the horses escaping during the small earth quake the sorcerer made a few minutes ago.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For the life of me, I can't find Morgana's mother's name. Does anyone remember if they mentioned it in the series. I looked on the internet but couldn't find anything. Merlin might be OOC because he is dark after all.

chapter5

Uther struggled uselessly against the four men holding him. A few of his own knights automatically turned on him when they saw an almighty powerful sorcerer, whether it was against their will or not he didn't know, but he knew one thing. They will pay.

He grunted when he was forced to his knees in front of his own throan which was being sat in by the sorcerer and the child. Uther squinted with confusion as he eyed the girl sitting with her legs up on the chair.

"Uther Pendragon!" Merlin yelled.

Uther stared back at the boy... that's right, he was just a boy. So why was Uther on his knees and the boy was in the king's throan.

"You have been charged with the murder of hundreds of innocent people. What have you to say for yourself?"

Uther stared disgusted. "Get your filthy hands off my throan."

The boy suddenly gave a smile which slowly widened. "You have nothing to say, then?" When Uther stood silent Merlin looked to his side and nodded to Morgana who was standing beside the throan, she smirked and suddenly her eyes glowed golden.

Uther's brows narrowed and he stared in shock. "You have magic." He stated. Then he looked towards the small girl on the throan, who suddenly smirked too and her eyes glowed gold too. Uther's brows narrowed more. "You all do."

Merlin stood up from the throan and slowly walked towards Uther who visibly shrunk back. Merlin silently laughed at the coward as he leaned down to eye the selfish king.

"You're not so tough now, are you? Uther Pendragon." Merlin's smile slowly faded into an angry frown. "After all the innocent people you've killed... my parents." He added angrily. "I will make you pay. You will bow to me and the sisters willingly when you feel the pain and hurt you made us all feel."

Uther tilted his head in confusion and slight curiosity.

Merlin stood back up straight. "Bring in the prince."

Uther's eyes widen and he looked towards the throan room door when it burst open. Uther started struggling against the men holding him when he saw Arthur walking in with chains on his wrists and ankles.

Arthur was pushed to his knees too and he stared up at Merlin with shocked hurt eyes.

"Do not try to make me feel guilty Prince Arthur. I brought you here for a reason. To make you see what kind of king your kingdom really has. To show you how much respect your king truly deserves. He's done nothing but cause pain to my people."

Arthur shook his head. "Everything the king has done to sorcerers was because of the threat they caused to this kingdom."

"Threat!" Merlin cried. "Are you telling me that we caused a threat from where he lived in our home? Where we never stepped foot out unless it was absolutely necessary?!"

Arthur sighed. "You are a-"

"I know what I am, there's no need to remind me." Merlin snarled. He now had tears stinging his eyes and he looked towards Uther. "You've caused more pain to our family than we have ever caused the fruit trees we used to make our home." He looked back at Arthur and exhaled a breath.

"Bring her in!" He called then gestured for Celia who was still on the throan. The girl quickly obeyed and when she reached Merlin he faced her to the royals as he brushed her hair back with his fingers.

"Celia is 14. Her mother was killed by knights of Camelot on a rumor that she had magic. She was a kind loving woman, who worked hard with her hands day and night." Merlin spun Celia around so her face was in his chest as he unbuckled her buttons from the back of her dress.

Arthur gasped loudly and everyone looked towards the prince for a short second because their attention was called back to the young girls bruises.

"Celia was forced to live with her father who raped then beat her. When I found her she couldn't talk because he strangled her to the point where he crushed her wind pipe." Merlin handed her over to Morgana who quickly began buttoning the girls dress again.

Merlin pointed to a man carrying a woman in white who was limp. He gently lay her body before Uther and Arthur making the prince gag visibly at the pale body with a bloody arrow in her chest.

"Druida..." Merlin's voice cracked. "She was forced to marry very young because you, Uther Pendragon threatened to take her parents home. She new husband beat her everyday until years later when she found she was with child." His tears fell in piles down his cheek now. "She tried to run and he caught her. He cut the child out of her then left Druida to die. She tried for years to take her own life, and when I finally get her to calm, you decide that she shouldn't live. You take the very life she's worked hard to keep every single day."

Arthur forced himself to look away from the body and stared up at Merlin, who reached out a hand to Morgana. The woman smiled darkly, but beautifully. When she grabbed his hand Merlin smiled to her kindly with love and continued speaking. "Morgana, her mother lied to her about who was father was. She had an affair during her marriage and slept with her best friend's husband." Merlin turned back to Uther. "Her mother, Le Fey."

At the name, Uther's head snapped towards the young woman in question.

Arthur's brows narrowed in confusion. "Le Fey? Didn't you show me a royal symbol from the Le Fey family once?" The prince looked to his father in question.

Uther exhaled and looked down at the stone floor.

Merlin caught Arthur's attention by chuckling. _"Uther Pendragon doesn't want to give his secrets."_ He sang then chuckled again coldly.

"Please don't do this?" The king finally begged.

Merlin laughed again then looked around the throan room. "The man Le Fey had an affair with is sitting on his knees at this very moment." His eyes trailed back down to Uther.

"I am begging you." The king growled low.

Merlin shook his head. "No. I think it's time for the truth to be revealed." Merlin pulled Morgana forward. "You may do what you wish with your bastard of a father."

Arthur's eyes widen and his gaze snapped to his father, who still stared down at the stone floor in shame.

Morgana smiled darkly then looked back at Merlin. "I think you owe me something first." She said hinting.

Merlin nodded once and called an old man forward. Everyone recognized this man as the arch deacon. As the man walked up to Morgana, Merlin walked down and snatched the crown from Uther's head. He spun on his heel and handed the crown to the arch deacon.

"You know what to do."

The old man looked down at his king in worry.

"Now." Merlin snarled. "Or you will be held in the dungeons for the rest of your life."

The man nodded and quickly brought the crown over Morgana's head, who had just sat on the throan.

"I crown you, Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot."

Merlin smiled satisfied as he eyed Uther trembling where he stood on the floor and Arthur stared at his father in anger.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Arthur and Uther were both stuck inside the dungeons for what seemed like days, in reality it was only hours. Arthur glared from where he sat on the cold stone floor, across sat Uther who would not dare look his son in the eye but also still had a look of anger on his face.

Arthur shook his head and chuckled coldly. "So that's it, then? You're not going to explain?"

"There is nothing to explain." Uther mumbled audible.

Arthur quickly stood up from the floor. "The hell there isn't!"

Uther finally looked towards his son. "Watch your tone, Arthur. I am still king."

Arthur chuckled. "On what planet?"

"Arthur!"

"No! Why didn't you ever mention even once to me that there was a possibility of another heir to our throne?!"

"Arth-" Arthur said calmer.

"You are hiding too many secrets from not only your son, but our kingdom, Camelot." Arthur said dangerously low. "Was it really worth all of this? Was it really worth sorcerers coming into our kingdom and telling our people their king is a pathetic lying bastard?"

"Arthur, enough." Uther snarled.

"He is going to earn more trust from the people than we ever have." Arthur said low.

Uther scoffed. "The people are not stupid Arthur, they won't fall for a sorcerer."

Arthur opened his mouth to answer to that, but he was caught off when his dungeon door clicked and swung open on its own accord. Arthur blinked confused and stared at Uther who was frowning in confusion.

Arthur took one step out of the gate and looked at the empty corridor in even more confusion before looking back at his father.

The ex-king, who was now on his feet, shrugged. "Perhaps they didn't lock it right..."

"I don't think so." Arthur whispered. "He locked it himself."

Uther took a step forward. "Arthur..." He watched as his son walked out and stood in the middle of the corridor.

"I'm going to look for a way out." Arthur said low then ran the other way.

"Arthur!"

XOXOXOXO

"He's coming to see your power." Morgana whispered before she smiled darkly as she watched Aqua, Celia, Fina and Merlin in the courtyard below. Merlin stood in the middle as the three girls took four large steps forward.

Merlin gently shut his eyes and started playing his harp in a gently melody and Celia started her siren's song.

_*Come little children I'll take the away*_  
_*Into a land of enchantment*_  
_*Come little children the times come to play*_  
_*Here in my garden of shadows*_

Arthur, who reached the throan room and froze at seeing the doors leading to outside wide open, and he had a perfect view of Merlin and the girls in the court-yard below. Arthur's brows narrowed at seeing the red-haired girl walking forward slowly, but she wasn't what caught the prince's eye, it was the group of people walking towards her. Camelot's women and children walking straight into the young girl's siren song.

Arthur slowly walked down the stairs and into the court-yard, eyeing the girl as she walked passed the people, who seemed to be making their way to Merlin.

_*Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way*_  
_*Through all the pain and the sorrows*_  
_*Weep not poor children, for life is this way*_  
_*Murdering beauty and passions*_

Merlin's eyes open to show golden and as the women and children reached him, they each gently fell to the floor.

Arthur reached the bottom step and stared with wide eyes as he stared at the sleeping bodies on the floor, and the other two women next to Merlin vocalized their siren song.

Arthur's eyes widen as he heard another soft voice sing, but it wasn't Celia's he heard this time, no. It was Merlin. And when the sorcerer sang, the woman and children open their eyes from where they lay on the floor to show gold.

_*Hush now dear children, it must be this way*_  
_*Too weary of life and deceptions*_  
_*Rest now my children, for soon we'll away*_  
_*Into the calm and the quiet*_

Arthur suddenly found himself walking closer with a smile slowly appearing on his lips. He walked over bodies trying not to step on them. When he reached Merlin, the sorcerer seemed to be in a trance as his eyes were gold and there seemed to be some kind of force coming from the bodies around him. It was as if he were stealing their energy.

_*Come little children I'll take the away*_  
_*Into a land of enchantment*_  
_*Come little children the times come to play*_  
_*Here in my garden of shadows*_

Arthur smiled more as the gold from Merlin's eyes slowly faded. Merlin blinked and stared at the prince before him.

"What did you just do?" He asked curiously with the same smile.

A smile crossed the corner of Merlin's lips. "I took their magic."

Arthur blinked and looked at the woman and children on the floor, his brows lightly narrowed. "All these children..." He trailed not wanting to believe it was true.

"Yes." Merlin said angrily. "And your king would have be-headed them for it." Merlin turned and walked towards the stairs leading inside the castle, the women quickly and quietly following behind and Celia walking behind last, stopped near Arthur and gave a sweet smile.

But why did that sweet smile chill Arthur's bones?

The blond quickly ran after Merlin. "But how did you do it!"

Morgana smiled wider as she stared down at the prince from her new chambers. Merlin was already reeling him in. And he didn't even need to call to him. Arthur just needed to hear Merlin's voice and the prince was coming willingly.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I don't say it much, but thanks for reading/reviewing! =D And forgot to mention, the song in the last chapter is Come Little Children, it's from a Disney movie called Hocus Pocus.

chapter7

Merlin walked up the stairs and inside one of the chambers, Arthur stopped in his tracks and eyed the room before slowly following him inside. The prince gulped loudly as he eyed the chambers and made his way over to the table where Merlin lay his harp.

Merlin grabbed some grapes from the plate in the middle then went and lay on the huge comfortable bed. He reached out and picked up a book that stood on the side table. "Well, sit down." He said as he stuck a grape in his mouth and opened the book. "It's a pretty nice room."

"Yes, I know." Arthur breathed low as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's mine."

Merlin looked up from the book and stared into the royal blue eyes. "Yeah, well... not anymore." He laid the book back on the small side table. "Maybe you should've thought of the less fortunate before all this happened." He stuck another grape in his mouth.

Arthur watched the boy's every move and noticed how his hands trembled and he mostly refused to make eye contact. No, this couldn't be the same boy from the woods, this definitely couldn't be the same boy who took the women and children's magic.

"Why did you do it?" Arthur said low.

Merlin, again look up and into the blond princes eyes. "I already told you." He answered, seeing the question in Arthur's face.

"What? Because my father would have killed them? You can't expect me to believe that."

Merlin shrugged. "I don't really care if you believe it or not." He stuck another grape in his mouth. "What matters is what I know as the truth.

"And what is that?"

Merlin looks down at the grapes in his hand. "I'm alone. And that's your father's fault."

Arthur's jaw slightly dropped, the question on his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to ask because he knew he wouldn't like the answer. Too bad Merlin continued talking.

"I wasn't born yet. Uther had my father killed on a suspicion of magic."

Arthur nodded and looked down at he stone floor then sighed. "Merlin, you must understand, anyone whose brought magic to this kingdom has done it harm, and that includes you."

Merlin gave a small cold laugh making Arthur look back at him with a confused frown.

"We've done you harm." Merlin repeated. "Seriously?"

Arthur frowned deeper.

"Tell me Arthur, are those bruises on your body painful?"

Arthur blinked and looked down confused at his unmarked body.

"Tell me Arthur, are the cuts still bleeding?"

Arthur blinked rapidly and looked back up but refused to make eye contact, which was why he shivered in surprise when Merlin's breath hit his ear.

"Tell me Prince Arthur, is your father on his death-bed? Are your people suffering from pain we inflicted?"

Merlin's brows narrowed. "No. So don't you dare come to me asking why we're hurting people. You, your father, you are the ones hurting the people. All those women and children, they would be dead within seconds if Uther found out about their magic. Without stopping to think maybe, just maybe they were born with it."

"No one is born with magic." Arthur quickly and nervously stated, trying his best to ignore the fact that Merlin's finger was running down his cheek.

"Really? You seem to know a lot about my kind, Arthur."

Arthur could hear the sarcasm in the boy's voice.

"Uther seems to have an obession with killing innocent people."

Arthur felt a shock when lips softly connected with his right cheek, fingers brushed back his blond hair then another kiss to his forehead. The shock Arthur felt in his head now hit a lot lower. He shut his eyes at the feel of hands going through the bottom of his shirt. He moaned in his throat when Merlin exhaled a warm breath on his neck. His head gently rolled back on top of Merlin's shoulder and he could feel Merlin's fingers run across his throat.

Merlin brought his mouth to Arthur's ear. He could feel Arthur tremble where he sat. He could hear the princes breathing become uneven. And he could see him rubbing his leg, so very close to his cock.

*Come little children I'll take the away*  
*Into a land of enchantment*  
*Come little children the times come to play*  
*Here in my garden of shadows*

Merlin smiled when Arthur moaned again and slowly turned so they were facing each other. "Bow to me Arthur. Obey my wants."

Arthur blinked confused. "What?"

Merlin stared into the princes eyes. "You know what I want Arthur. Give it to me."

The prince stood up from the bed, Merlin watching his every move with the same smile as his own breathing picked up at the urge he suddenly felt. He watched with lustful eyes as Arthur pulled his shirt over his head then walked back over to the bed towering over Merlin before bringing one leg up on the bed then the other, then leaning down making Merlin lay back on the bed.

Merlin breathed heavy through his mouth as Arthur leaned down and sucked and nibbled at his neck and throat. Merlin brought his fingers and dug his nails down the pale back. This, making Arthur pull away and hiss at the pain mixed with need to touch the boy under him.

The edge of Merlin's lips curled into a small smile when Arthur began getting rough and started biting and pushing his body down and closer to his own in the desperate need for touch. He could feel the princes hard cock against his stomach and knew he had Arthur for good. No one could deny Merlin what he wanted.

No one would resist him.

A/N: And so the seduction begins. =D  
Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Arthur groaned when the sun hit his face from the open curtain. He exhaled a deep breath and looked up to see Merlin staring out of the open balcony doors with a sad look on his face. Merlin wrapped his arms around himself.

Arthur blinked and stood up from the bed then walked over to the boy. He could feel Merlin lightly flinch when he brought his lips to Merlin's shoulder. Arthur looked up and frowned at what Merlin was staring at. Arthur blinked sadly and stared down at the dead woman being laid down on the pile wood, ready to burn Druida's body.

"The only thing she ever wanted was to hold her child."

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"Me and her weren't so different." Merlin continued. "We both wanted to know the ones we love, but never had the chance." Merlin's brows narrowed in sudden anger and he spun around and stormed towards the door.

Arthur stared in shock and confusion for a moment before quickly grabbing his clothes from the floor and carelessly pulling them on.

By the time the prince was done and walking down searching for Merlin, the boy was already walking out of the throne room with that same angry look and storming towards the doors leading outside.

"Merlin! Merlin, what..." The prince trailed off at seeing Uther being dragged behind Merlin by three knights. "Merlin?" The prince quickly followed and when he reached Merlin he grabbed his arm and spun him to face him.

Merlin stared with that same dark look. "Your father must feel the pain I do." Merlin snatched his arm back and spun on his heel and walked down the stairs leading outside in the courtyard. Arthur looked down at Uther, who stared back at his son in shock. Arthur could see the question in his father's face.

Why aren't you helping? Why are you just standing there?

Arthur exhaled and worriedly followed when Uther was pushed out of the castle.

Merlin stood at the top of they stairs, and Arthur was surprised to see the towns people all gathered around in the square.

Merlin lifted his hand and the crowd slowly quieted, waiting for the stranger to speak.

"People of Camelot, there is no need to worry. I mean you no harm as so many of my kind has in the past. I am Merlin Emrys. My father was Balinor Emrys, he was a known Dragon Lord many years ago and helped during the times of Camelot's needs."

Arthur's breathing became shallow as he eyed each of his people, who seemed to have eyes and eyes on the boy speaking. He seemed to catched every person's attention, as if they couldn't look away.

"And how was he repaid?" Merlin asked. "How did your so-called king show his appreciation towards his only means of winning the war against William 20 years ago? He put Balinor to death! Hanged him, until no breath was left in his lungs!"

Arthur gulped nervously as murmurs went through the crowd.

"You! The very people who create Camelot with your existence, would not be here were it not for my father and his courage. Courage this coward of a king could not find every time he even heard the word Sorcerer!" He pointed down at Uther was on his knees next to him. "Did he think twice that sorcerers had family? Did he think even once that sorcerers are born with the powers and can not help what they are? No!"

"I can bet if I ask here who has hidden secrets they are scared to reveal, the highest percentage of you kind people would walk up and say so."

More murmurs went through the crowd.

Merlin gave a small smile. "Please do?"

The crowd quieted.

"Please? Do not show this man who you are scared when in reality by showing what you truly are, you are more powerful than his army." He blinked and pointed up. "Right here on the balcony of Camelot's very castle is a young woman."

Arthur looked up at the balcony and saw the burnet woman, Morgana standing there with the crown on her head.

"She has magic. She was born with it and it scared her. I taught her how to control it. I can help you too!"

Arthur could hear the people whispering to each other.

"This is Morgana Pendragon!" Gasps went through the crowd. Merlin nodded. "Uther Pendragon's flesh and blood! She has promised me to be the best Queen she was meant to be! She will not harm you for what you are because she knows the pain. She knows the fright you feel at night for your life!"

Murmurs went on for another moment before Merlin pointed at the body in the pile of wood in the square. "This is Druida, she was family. Uther killed her when he invaded our home. Please, I beg of you, do not let this man have you hiding in fear. I know it's not the life you want."

Once more whispers rang through the crowd as Merlin grabbed a torch which was handed to him by Celia. "For all of our kind!" He gulped deeply before gently laying the burning torch on the wood. Merlin took four steps back as the body suddenly crackled in flames. He looked down when he felt Celia lean against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. He looked back up when he felt a hand grabbed his and he knew it was Arthur. Merlin could feel the light, caring squeeze the prince gave. And that squeeze was what made the lust in Merlin disappear into something more. He felt something else when he felt Arthur cared.

Arthur, the prince. Merlin looked down at the hand holding his, and no matter the urge he had to pull his hand away, he didn't.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin walked inside the throne room at dinner time to see Morgana, Aqua, Celia and Fina sitting at the table already and maids were laying food on the table. Merlin heard Arthur's feet following right behind him like a small lost puppy. Merlin walked over to Morgana and lifted her hand laying a gentle kiss on it.

"The crown does no justice to your beauty."

Morgana only smiled. "Merlin."

Arthur stood behind Merlin and watched the beautiful woman. Merlin was right about her looks. Arthur shook his head. Ew, he really shouldn't be thinking about his sister that way.

Merlin frowned in confusion when Arthur took tow steps forward and lifted Morgana's hand. he could see the prince's hand trembling. "I would kiss your hand, but since we are siblings that is kind of disturbing to me."

Morgana gave a small chuckle. "Well brother, I guess we have lots to talk about."

Arthur stared confused.

"After all, I'm sure our father's told you so much about me."

Arthur nodded once, realizing her sarcasm. "Had I known..." He trailed not knowing how to finish that sentence.

Morgana's lips lined. "You'd do nothing. Just as you always have Arthur." She pulled her hand away and started digging into her small chicken.

The prince felt a sting in his chest at the words.

"Merlin! Don't dig in my food!"

Arthur glanced at Celia who playfully pushed Merlin away from her plate. His sister's words were still stuck in Arthur's head but the prince couldn't help but eye the group of sorcerers and study what they were exactly. They were the same as any another human race. These sorcerers were a family. They loved, they played, they laughed, they cried when they lost one if their own, they felt hatred for the one's who'd done them harm.

Morgana's words again rang through Arthur's head. What did she expect him to do? Go against his father, the king?

Then again, any normal being seeing the king was wrong would help. Arthur never agreed with his father's choices. But did that make him a coward for not speaking up?

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

During breakfast Arthur watched as Merlin and Morgana spoke, then Celia wanted to pick flowers from the castle's garden and Merlin didn't deny her. Morgana smiled sweetly, lovingly as she opened her arms for the young girl and Celia ran to hug the woman.

"I'll go with you. I could use some fresh air." She looked to Merlin. "Merlin, why don't you rest a while, you look tired and I know you've been working extra hard."

Merlin smiled and playfully bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

Morgana shook her head with that same smile.

Arthur looked towards Celia and couldn't help the small knot in his stomach. How old did Merlin say she was? 14...15. She was a child and her life was taken from her forcibly, yet she didn't let darkness consume her. She seemed like an innocent girl, and even with the powers Arthur knew she had he felt no hatred for her. He felt no fear in her presence and it scared him. It scared him wanting to like and get to know these sorcerers.

Arthur looked back at Merlin who was handing Celia a basket. The girl grabbed it happily and kissed Merlin's cheek before turning and leaving with Morgana.

Merlin sighed and walked over to the window smiling more. Arthur knew it was that he saw their Queen and their youngest sorcerer walking in the gardens.

Arthur suddenly frowned and shook his head. No, never. He would never agree to having these sorcerers take over Camelot and have their sister sorcerer as their Queen. It was not the way he was brought up. He was brought up to hate these people.

But why didn't he?

He walked closer to Merlin near the window and peeked over the shorter boy's shoulder to see Celia pulling a white flower from the rose bushes.

Arthur smiled. "Father told me that when my mother was pregnant she loved picking the flowers."  
He didn't see Merlin's smile fade in to something close to anger. "I guess those flowers call to all beautiful women."

Merlin turned slightly and glared. "Yes. And not all women have to be with child to love picking the flowers."

Arthur's smile slowly faded. "I didn't mean... _that_. I didn't mean that Celia was-"

"She's innocent." Merlin snapped.

"I know!" The prince exclaimed in a desperate attempt.

"Just because she's had her virtue taken doesn't mean she lets every man she meets bed her."

"_IIIIIII_ know." Arthur repeated in the same desperate voice, only whispered this time. "I was just stating that women love flowers. My father could not get the image of my pregnant mother out of his head while she picked flowers."

Merlin stared into the prince's eyes before nodding slowly then turning. "You must understand," He sighed loudly. "Every man who was supposed to protect them has only hurt them." He whispered, then shook his head angrily. "I can't let anything happened to Celia. She's so young, and foolish because she still trusts people. Druida loved her almost as her own, but she couldn't let herself get that close because she lost her own child. But since Druida died, I have to take over now."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Whatever you need me to do I will do." He blinked rapidly and stared down at the stone floor. Did he just say that!?

Merlin blinked and nodded again. A small smile appearing on his lips. "Our Queen as given me the day off." He said smugly.

Arthur looked back up at him to see Merlin walking up to him.

"I want you," Merlin whispered seductively, his mouth an inch from Arthur's. "To kiss me."

Arthur smiled and leaned forward, but he was confused when Merlin brought his soft fingers to his lips stopping him.

"Over here." He whispered as he grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him towards the long balcony. He opened the door and stared down at the people walking by, smiling more, then turning to Arthur and reaching to grab the blond locks then pull him closer. Both their eyes shut as Merlin brought their lips together for a soft kiss, it barely took anything to make Arthur moan in his throat and when he did Merlin opened his eyes which suddenly shined golden resulting in a gold light flashing over them.

This caught Camelot's people's attention.

Merlin pulled away slowly smiling even more when he noticed how breathless the prince was. "I love you."

"I love you." Arthur whispered as if in a trance.

Merlin licked his lips making sure it caught Arthur's attention. "Louder."

"I love you." Arthur said smiling.

Merlin started breathing heavily and a bigger smile passed his lips. "I don't believe you."

"I LOVE YOU!" Arthur jumped when there were suddenly cheers from below and his eyes widen as he realized all of Camelot was standing and staring up at them. Arthur suddenly pulled away from Merlin as if he were burned and eyed the boy before running inside the castle.

Merlin's smile slowly faded. His brows narrowed and he slowly followed to see the prince with his head down and with both hands leaning on the table. Merlin folded his arms in anger.

"Is it wrong for people to know of the prince's love for a sorcerer?"

"I don't love you!" Arthur turned around and froze at the sight of pale white skin and pale-pink lips, huge clear sea-blue eyes hidden behind dark lashes. The prince stood breathing hard before he stormed over and crushed their lips together in a hungry needed kiss. He spun Merlin around until the boy had his back to the table making the food they eating shake and the cups tip over dripping wine on the floor.

Merlin pulled away, his eyes shut his passion and his mouth open with moans filled with lust. He could feel Arthur's hand between them, and knew automatically that Arthur had already pulled his velvet rock hard cock out. He could feel the prince next pulling at his pants carelessly.

Merlin hissed when the prince bit him so hard on the neck he was sure there's be blood. He reached between them to steal a feel of the prince but Arthur had already thrust inside him, making Merlin yell in surprise. He brought his arms around Arthur holding him, pulling him closer as if trying to stick his whole body inside of him. He wanted as much of Arthur inside him. Arthur wrapped his arms around the bottom of Merlin's body, holding him still as he thrust in and out hungrily, not even bothering to pull out all the way then trusting hard and deep with loud groans.

The prince was angry. He was trying to tell himself that it wasn't love, but only lust and want and that was the reason he couldn't resist Merlin, but deep down he knew that was a lie. He held on tighter as he pulled his lips away from Merlin's neck. "You're mine." He whispered then made to bring their lips together.

But the sudden flash and pain on the back of his skull had him dizzy before his eyes rolled back and he fell sideways.

Merlin snapped out of his trance and quickly stood up pulled his pants up, thank goodness they were only about a quarter of the way down.

"Celia!" He scolded the girl as he realized she held a frying pan. Here eyes were dark as she went over to hit the prince again, but Merlin quickly grabbed her around the waist and held her.

"You think you can hurt people just because you're a prince!?" She struggled against Merlin's grip.

"Celia!" Merlin yelled. "Celia! He wasn't-" Merlin groaned as he had to hold the fighting girl. "Celia! It was my idea!"

Just like that, the girl froze in Merlin's arms breathing heavy as she stared down at the prince.

"Celia..." Merlin breathed. "It wasn't hurting me." Merlin whispered.

The girl exhaled a breath then looked towards Merlin. She suddenly dropped the pan which made a very loud noise.

Merlin nodded slowly. "It's ok." He whispered. "Arthur wasn't hurting me."

Celia looked back down at the blond. "Oh..." She whispered.

Review Pleeeeease :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

"Ow..." Arthur groaned and tried sitting up but his head spun even with his eyes still shut.

"Sh, it's ok. You're just bruised."

Arthur opened his eyes and saw Celia sitting over him. She was wiping at Arthur's head with a wet cloth.

"When I hit you in the back of your head you fell on your face and scrapped your cheek."

Arthur hissed at the sting on his cheek when Celia wiped it. "You hit me?"

Celia smiled guilty. "I'm so sorry, you must forgive me. Merlin barely lets anyone touch him so when I saw you... well, I thought he needed protecting."

Arthur frowned. "I thought hee protected you guys...uh, I mean girls."

Celia giggled. "Silly prince, we are a family. Just because Merlin is our leader doesn't mean he doesn't need as much guidance. We all seem to take the wrong path sometime, so we look out for each other. No one is more superior than the other. That is why I stay with Merlin. He sees the wrong in men who think women need to bow to them."

"Where is he anyway?" Arthur asked looking around the bed chamber.

"Merlin is seeing to our Queen at the moment. He's punished me by making me sit with you."

Arthur frowned deeper. "That's the punishment for hitting me and knocking me out? To stay with me?" He asked un believable.

Celia only giggled again. "Merlin knows me better than anyone else. He knows I can't stand men."

Arthur frowned even deeper if it were possible and his brows narrowed. "But Merlin's a man."

Celia looked from Arthur's forehead where she was tending to his wound, to the prince's eyes. "So?"

"You hate men yet you take orders from one?" Arthur asked confused.

Celia smiled. "Merlin is different. I can see his soul. We he finds hurt women, he listens and I can see the hurt in his eyes. It's as if he were the hurt one." She said low.

Arthur nodded. "So, you said Merlin lets no one touch him. Does he ever say why?"

Celia smiled again, this time with sadness. "That is not my story to tell. It is his."

"But he told yours." Arthur argued. These women confused him deeply. They hated men, yet they take orders from one. Said man seemed to do anything and everything for the girls, and the girls seemed to take that as a sign that he cared. Which possibly truly did mean exactly that. All these sorcerers...

Arthur inhaled a breath. "How did he get magic?"

Celia blinked. "Merlin was born the way he is, he didn't choose it. It's the same with Queen Morgana, only she couldn't control her powers. Merlin taught her how."

Arthur sat up on the bed and brought his hand to the girl's knee. Celia gasped and scoot back on the bed.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur quickly put his hands in the air. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you something."

"You don't need to touch to ask a question." Celia hissed angrily, her eyes glowed red.

"I'm sorry." Arthur repeated in a whisper. When the girl's eyes slowly turned their natural yellow. "How did you get magic?"

"Celia?"

The girl turned around and smiled wide at seeing Merlin near the door. She jumped off the bed and ran over throwing her arms around him in a quick hug. "Am I off punishment?"

Merlin smiled and reached out his right hand then ran his left hand over the air near his arm.

Celia gasped in awe when a pink dress appeared, the bottom was just the kind of dress she liked, puffy so if she wanted to spin the dress wouldn't stay stuck on her legs. There were no sleeves and instead the top which would hold her perky bosoms in place were decorated with flowers all the way around to the back. She grabbed it and brought it to her front as if trying it for size.

"Oh, it's beautiful. Just what I always wanted." She spun in a circle. "It's like a fairy's dress."

Merlin smiled. "Well, the Queen wants her Ladies in Waiting to look just as beautiful as she does. I figured you'd like this one."

"Thank you Merlin!"

"Go try it on."

Celia nodded then ran from the room, her red hair flying behind her.

Merlin smiled as she left then he turned to Arthur who smiled back.

"She is... _very_ lovely." The prince said, unsure if he would say the right word. Any word could be wrong and Merlin might end up blasting him into the lake.

"Yes, she is."

Ok, Merlin agreed with Arthur, so everything was fine.

"If only she hadn't..." Arthur pointed to his head. "Well, I wouldn't think she was out to kill me."

Merlin smiled apologetically. "She tends to hurt anyone who even kisses me."

"If I wasn't wrong, I'd say she has a little crush on you." Arthur joked.

Merlin shook his head with the same small smile on his lips. "She has... POINTED things out once in a while." He laughed. "But she's a good child, she knows to control herself."

Arthur smiled as Merlin walked over to the bed.

"She might have more self-control than I do." Merlin whispered. "Even after you were knocked I was going to make sure we finish what we started. But Celia was in the room."

Arthur laughed.

"The Queen wants us for dinner. She insists you dress."

Arthur sighed. "I doubt I'm needed for your _Queen's_ future plans."

Merlin smiled. "That's where you're wrong."

Arthur tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

Merlin still only smiled. "She wants to see you, Prince."

Review Please :)


End file.
